Arashi
by RyuChan444
Summary: When a young girl with strange powers appears in the western lands after a serious loss in her life, she is determined to find her long lost mother and father. Will she do this alone? Or will somone help her?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge  
  
She ran through the forest as fast as she could. Sweet dribbling down her cheek. She had been running, non-stop, for four days. If she had paused for even one minute, she would fall into the hands of an all-powerful demon.  
  
"Why? Why can't I find any help?" She paniced. She looked back, only to see nothing but darkness. Even though it seemed safe to stop, she knew that he was close behind. The sound of his evil laughter made her tremble with fear. For a human girl, she was able to keep running. But she wouldn't last much longer.  
  
She shifted her dark blue eyes back to the path in front of her as her running slackened. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer. As her run slowly changed into a fast walk, she panted, "So this is how it ends."  
  
Before she knew it, she had fallen to the ground. Her raven black hair falling to the ground shortly after she landed. Her light purple kimono covered in dirt and mud. She took a few more breaths before she had passed out as the sky began to pour down rain. 


	2. Chapter 1

Lakwakwa-Merry: hehehe, i always make my prolouges short. that's just the way i like to do them, because i want people to wonder about what will happen next. anyways, this is a longer chapter.   
  
Sesshomaruinluv: i just hope that this will be just as good as LIJAFJ.  
  
robin's-hope: well, the person in the prolouge is a OC, and even though you don't like OC stories that much, could you please give my story a chance? puppy-dog pout  
  
Rynnie: hehehe, i just like making short prolouges, i don't know why, but anyways, here's what'll happen next. i hope that you enjoy it!   
  
Vocab.  
  
Koko wa where am i  
  
Yukata thin kimono  
  
Hai yes  
  
Youkai demon  
  
Chapter One  
  
The girl awoke, thinking that she should be dead by now, in a large soft white bed. The sheets felt as smooth as the fur on a fluffy kitten. She quickly sat up with eyes full of surprise. Her dark blue eyes scanned the room she was in as she slowly moved to the edge of the bed. She found a dresser on one side of the room, next to a balcony, a mirror on the other side of the balcony with a wooden desk in front of it.  
  
On the desk, sat a hair brush, a fan, and a vase full of blood red roses, freshly picked. In front of the desk was a small wooden chair. The desk and chair sat in one corner of the room with a door a little off to the side of it. On the other wall, a slightly larger door laid upon the blue wall. The girl instantly knew that that door lead to a hallway just beyond this room, and the door in front of her was a closet.  
  
Shortly after she had scanned the room, she looked down at the new clothing she was now wearing. A snow white yukata now rested on her slim body.  
  
She then looked to the balcony before her and slowly set her bare feet on the cold marble floor. She winced slightly at the icy touch but ignored it. She slowly stood up and shut her eyes tightly as she felt a sharpe pain strike her in her feet. She had been running for so long that her feet had become sore and tender.  
  
She looked down at her feet after a moment and noticed that they were covered with scrathes and blisters. In a brief instant, she fell back onto the white bed and lifted her brused feet back on the bed and under the pearly white sheets.  
  
She then looked out the balcony at the dark, rainy, sky with lightning flashing every now and then. She never really like thunderstorms, but enjoyed watching the lightning brightning the dark sky with it's blinding light.  
  
"K-Koko wa?" She asked softly. She looked around the room once again before hearing someone walking down the hallway, towards her room. Her breath caught in her throat as the door knob began to giggle. She didn't move a muscle at all when the door started to open.   
  
"Are you awake yet?" said a small voice. The girl looked down to the lower part of the door and saw a little girl around the age of 7. The young girl was standing halfway behind the door, covering half of her body as she looked on into the room.  
  
"Hai." She said as the girl walked on into her room with a smile on her cute face.  
  
"Rin's name is Rin! What's your name?" The young girl, known as Rin, said as she walked over to the edge of the bed with extreme happiness.  
  
"My name is Rina." She said with a slight smile at Rin's way of talking. Rin's cute face reminded her of her own little sister. She remembered what she and her little sister would do most of the time while everyone else in her old village worked.   
  
Flashback  
  
"Rina-ane, Rina-ane! Come on, let's go play!" called a young girl with light blue eyes sparkling in the sun's rays. Her blue kimono matched well with her sky blue eyes as well as her long chocolately brown hair, reaching down to her mid-waist. She was standing up on a tall hill, waving her hand, while she called out she sister's name once again."Rina-ane! Come on!"  
  
"I'm coming, Namika!" Rina called out as she ran up the tall hill with all her strength, panting most of the way there.  
  
"Rina-ane, you're so slow." Namika giggled happily as Rina finally made it up the hill.  
  
"Well Namika...... it's a...... very steep hill....." Rina said between rapid breaths. Namika just giggled again as Rina's panting slackened.   
  
"Hehehe, I still say you're slow, silly. I was able to get up here in less than a second!" Namika said as she turned around on her heel and started running off towards a large meadow full a wild flowers that danced in the winds breeze. Rina just smiled as she watched her younger sister prance around in the meadow and soon started walking towards the meadow.  
  
"Rina, you're so slow." Namika joked as she stopped prancing.  
  
"Slow, eh." Rina said softly before she ran towards Namika calling out, "Well you better run before I catch ya!" Namika just gave a short, soft, scream as she began running around the meadow, trying to outrun her older sister. Rina was obviously too fast for Namika to get away. But as Rina got closer and closer to Namika, Namika stopped for a brief second to see how close Rina was, but got caught in a tight embrace by her older sister. They both giggled as they both fell to the soft grass of the meadow and continued they're little laughter.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Rina, ne? That's a pretty name!" Rin said, "It's close to Rin's name!" Rin looked at Rina happily just before someone else entered the room.  
  
Rina lost her smile as the person came in but she kept a normal face that showed a small flicker of fear in her eyes. The person that came in was obviously a male and had two piercing gold eyes with long silver hair that would shine brightly every time light ever flickered upon it. A dark blue crescent moon laid on his forehead along with two purple stripes on each cheek. A large fluffy boa laid on his shoulder and had armor that was fitted for a ruler.  
  
"Rin, it is past your bedtime." He said is a emotionless voice.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will go now." Rin said with a slight pout as she slowly left the room.  
  
'So... this guy's name is Sesshoumaru, ne?' Rina thought as she watched Rin as she left the room and soon changed her once happy mood to a sad and sorrow mood. Rina was sad because she had lost her one and only little sister, and she was sorry for not being there to help save her.  
  
As the lightning continued to strike, Rina noticed the one Rin called 'Sesshoumaru-sama' was keeping his emotionless gaze on her. When he started talking surprised her.  
  
"Who are you and why were you in my forest?" Sesshoumaru asked cooly. The sound in his tone frightened Rina which made her want to run away, but was too weak to do so. Rina just lowered her head slightly and spoke with words so sad.... as she began to tell Sesshoumaru why she was in his lands and who she was.  
  
"My name is Rina, and the reason why I was in your forest is because I had no choice but to run away from home..... My village was betrayed by the youkai hunter and he came after me when there was no one left to kill....." Rina paused for a second as she glanced up at Sesshoumaru and then back down, covering her eyes as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "..... The youkai hunter was a youkai that used protect our village."   
  
Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Rina, keeping his emotionless mask on, as he saw a slight tear fall down Rina's face. He could easily tell that this was something that would be hard to just let go. Although Sesshoumaru made no move, he just watched as Rina's tears slowly began to rapidly fall down her cheeks.  
  
"So the youkai hunter kill your family in the process?" Sesshoumaru asked, thinking that he knew that the answer was going to be yes.  
  
"Well, my mother left us when I was 11 years old and my younger sister was only a year old, and my father disappeared only about a month ago....., my little sister, Namika, and I stayed with our Aunt and Uncle when he disappeared." Rina said softly as images of her mother flashed in her mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a little surprised at first, but didn't show any emotion. At first he began to think why a youkai was chasing her but then started to wonder what happened to Rina's parents. Sesshoumaru's parents had died long ago and so he didn't think of them much. Only because his father cared for humans and fell for one after Sesshoumaru's real mother had pasted away. And because of Sesshoumaru's father, he was now slowly starting to care for humans.  
  
"Do you know why the youkai hunter was chasing you?"  
  
".... No, not that I know of. I don't really have a skill that someone would want-" Rina stuttered as she remembered that she really did have a skill, but it wasn't very useful to her. "... well, now that I think of it, I do have a skill but it's not all that great..." Rina said, still keeping her head low. To be truthful, Rina was actually a little bit afraid of Sesshoumaru. His piercing gold eyes made her shiver whenever she dared to look into his eyes.  
  
"... So what is your skill?"  
  
Rina stayed quiet for about a second before she finally spoke the few words that she used rarely together. "My skill is that I can control any kind arashi."  
  
so is that good? i'm trying my best to make this seem like a good story, and... well... i think that it will be because it's going to be a little bit like the movie, The 10th Kingdom, in the later chapters. if you have no idea what that movie is, then contact me on AIM (aol instant messenger) or sent me a email. all that i can say about that movie now is that it's a really good movie, believe me. please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2

Sesshomaruinluv: lol, i understand why you were lazy to sign in, that happens to me a lot too. anyways, in the vocab back before this chapter, it says that Arashi means storm. it should say it in the past chapter as well.  
  
Vocab.  
  
Arashi storm  
  
Nani what  
  
Okaa-san mother, mom  
  
Dosh da no what's wrong, is anything the matter, etc.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Arashi? How can you control arashi?" Sesshoumaru asked, couriously. For once, the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes did not show a bitterly cold look, but a slightly warmer surprised look. Though his surprised look did not last long, he waited for Rina to answer.  
  
"I.... I don't... know. I just know that my father said that ever since I had a little accident in a storm I knew exactly when and where lightning will hit. That was when my father said that I would eventually get to where I would be able to control any kind of arashi." Rina said with a hint of worry and trying to avoid making eye contact with Sesshoumaru. Rina was worried that her father was either dead, or was hiding out somewhere. Her memories of her father soon lead her to her mother. She could easily remember what her mother looked like, but could't remember what her personality was. To her, it was like a mystery waiting to be solved as soon as possible or it was a message, saying that maybe she wasn't meant to know her mother. That made Rina slightly sad at the thought of not getting to know her own mother.  
  
Flashback  
  
An 11 year old Rina quickly swam up from the middle of a small pond deep in the forest that was close to her village. She had forgotten how she ended up in the water, but all that she did remember was that she and her mother came to the pond for a little bath. The rest was a blur to her, but she knew that if she had not made it to the surface, then she would have drowned. She had been unwater for quite a while, but she did not know exactly how long. She soon scanned the area she was in and noticed that her mother was no where to be found.  
  
"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!! Where are you!?" Rina yelled at the top of her lungs. As her voice echoed through the forest, Rina was left alone in the pond where she last saw her mother. When no one would answer her, she swam back to shore and quickly dressed herself. She knew that if her mother was missing then she would have to go and get her father to start a search. Rina was afraid if her mother might have been abducted by someone or attacked by a demon. She was terrified. She paniced as she ran through the darkened forest, hoping that she would not encounter a demon along the way home.  
  
As Rina soon entered the large field on the hill that was next to her village, a spark of hope appeared in her eyes as she continued running towards the village. Her heavy breathing slowed her down a little bit, but she had to get her father to start a search, even if her life depended on it. Going down the hill was a little bit of a trouble, due to how steep it was, and almost stumbled on her way down, but luckily, she caught her self.  
  
As Rina made it to the bottom of the hill, she scanned the area to find her father. Seeing as to how her father wasn't outside, Rina thought that he might be inside the hut where her 1 mouth old sister, Namika, was in. Rina soon ran towards the hut, ignoring everyone and anyone that would say hi to her or cross her path. Just as long as she made it to the hut, she would not let anyone stop her now.  
  
Rina quickly ran into the fairly large hut in the village, yelling "Otou-san! Otou-san!!". The yell she made instantly caught the attention of the head priest of the village...., her father. Her father was sitting down in the middle of the room with a sleeping Namika cradled in his arms with a light purple blanket wrapped around her as Rina made it in.  
  
"Rina!? Dosh da no!?" her father asked in a worried voice. His chocolate brown eyes showing fear when he noticed that Rina's mother wasn't there with her.  
  
"Otou-san! I can't find mama anywhere!" Rina stated, as tears quickly filled her eyes.  
  
"Nani!?" her father stated as he stood up. His eyes now showing panic.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but when I made it to the surface of the pond in the forest, mama was gone!" Rina cried out. She soon brought her fists up to her eyes to try and rub the tears away.  
  
Her father didn't do anything for the first few seconds, but knew that he would need to start a search. But if he did that, then no one would be here to watch after Rina and Namika...., but that was a chance that he would have to take. If his wife was missing, then he would have to do something in order to get her back.  
  
"Rina, I need you to watch after Namika. I'm going to start a search, will you take care of your younger sister?" her father asked calmly, trying to fight back the fear in his eyes. He walked towards Rina as she looked up to him with eyes so sad and bent down for her to gently hold the still sleeping Namika.  
  
"H-Hai." Rina stuttered as she gently wrapped her arms around her younger sister. Namika's head now resting on Rina's shoulder, Rina looked at her younger sister as her father walked past them and out the door to start the search.   
  
As soon as Rina's father left the hut, Rina sat down in the middle of the room where her father was and started remembering a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was little. When she remembered the lullaby, she slowly sang the words to her little sister, and rocked back and forth with tears still in her eyes.  
  
".... Hush now, my baby  
  
Be still love, don't cry  
  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
  
So I'll be with you when you dream"  
  
End Flashback  
  
The words of the lullaby repeated over and over in Rina's head as she remembered what happened on that day. The day her mother disappeared and the day that she knew that Namika would never get to know her mother. As Rina sat there, in the bed, in silence, she noticed that Sesshoumaru had stopped asking questions. Rina didn't like sitting there in silence with someone that she doesn't know watching her every move.  
  
"..... Controling arashi isn't the only power I have..." Rina said softly, keeping her eyes away from Sesshoumaru and on the white bed sheets. Rina was too shy to make eye contact and too nervous to even make a single move, even though she didn't show her feelings. All she showed as a slightly sad face, but deep down, she was crying her eyes out after losing everything she loved.  
  
"What other power do you have then?" Sesshoumaru asked in a calm voice as usual. Even though he was curious to what this girl can do, he still did not show any curiousity. As he waited for Rina to answer his question, Rina held up one hand that was positioned in way that looked like she was holding a flower.   
  
Soon after Rina had lifted up her hand, a small green stem quickly formed from the fingers of her hand and sprouted leafs, and soon, thorns and eventually lead to the bright red petals of that of a rose.  
  
Sesshoumaru was astonished by the way the rose suddenly appeared in Rina's hand, and forgot that he had let his emotion show. The rose in Rina's hand sparkled with red light as the rose finished growing in her hand. But as the sparakles faded away, Rina noticed that Sesshoumaru was astonished by the way the flower had appeared in her hand, but didn't look his way, nor did she show any emotion at all. Thanks to the great loss of her village, she hasn't shown much of any emotion at all. She had nothing left.... nothing, except for that of a broken heart.  
  
so hows that? in case any of you are wondering, yes i did borrow the lullaby from the movie called 'the prince of egypt'. anyways, i don't own that, but i do own rina. and also, in case any of you are wondering (again with the wondering, lol :P) this is suppose to be a sad story and will have very few funny parts later on. 


	4. Chapter 3

Sesshomaruinluv: lol, well it may be confusing in the beginning, but later on in the story, you'll be able to understand whats going on. i guess it's because not a lot of Rina's past has been revealed yet..... but then again, it may not be. but i hope this chapter is to your liking, this will be a little better cause the little conversation has ended.   
  
Vocab.  
  
Youkai demon  
  
Gomen nasai I'm sorry  
  
Hakama skirt like pants (like Kikyo's pants)  
  
Nani what  
  
Daijouka are you okay  
  
Daijoubo fine, all is fine, etc.  
  
Arashi storm  
  
Ningen human  
  
Gomen ne I'm sorry  
  
Onegai please  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Mamiko-sama! Mamiko-sama!" cried out a youkai that was walking down a long hallway with rich designs all over the place. The floor of red carpet. The walls of silver and gold stripes sparakling throughout the entire hallway. A room laid at the end of the hallway with a door painted cherry red.   
  
The youkai slowly opened the door, revealing a darkened room. But the light from the lightning outside brightened the room through a large window directly in front of the door. A king size bed up against the wall on the right side of the room. But in front of the window stood a figure. The figure was facing the windows, watching the lightning strike.  
  
"Mamiko-sama, gomen nasai. But the girl escaped." The youkai stated calmly, walking into the room and bending down to show honor to the figure known as Mamiko.   
  
Mamiko slowly turned around with ice blue eyes showing anger at the youkai in the middle of the room. When the lightning struck, the light revealed a woman. Her raven black hair pulled back into a high topknot, but left two forelocks of hair lay against the sides of her face. She wore a dark purple top kimono along with a black hakama.  
  
"Nani!? You couldn't get her!? And you call yourself a youkai hunter. If you can hunt youkai, then it should be easy for you to hunt humans." Mamiko said in a cold voice that could scare the dead out of their graves. The youkai, who was bent down on the floor, slowly stood up, showing a face that held two forest green eyes, with long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His armor of pure gold and silver that covered everything except for his arms and legs. he wore a light green hakama underneath his armor as well as a light brown top kimono.  
  
"Akahito, you know that that girl is the only one in the entire world that can hurt me." Mamiko said coldly as she turned back around to watch the storm, "I know that because of the special mirrors i have.... So go back out there, find that girl, and KILL HER!!" she nearly shouted.   
  
The demon, Akahito, nodded slightly as he stood up to leave but stopped when Mamiko asked him a simple question. "How did you lose that girl?"  
  
Akahito looked up to Mamiko, who turned her head slightly to see him, and stated, "I was attacked by another youaki. If I'm not mistaken, he's the ruler of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru." he said in a deep voice. As he waited for Mamiko to answer, he felt a shiver go down his spine because he knew what Mamiko could do to him, even though she's only human.  
  
"Leader of the Western Lands. Hmph, sooner or later, Sesshoumaru will get rid of her. She's not worthy of being protected by any kind of youkai."  
  
That morning, the storm had pasted and Rin was outside playing in the garden. She had gotten Rina to go outside with her to have fun, but Rina didn't run around that much since her feet were still sore. The dark purple kimono she wore went well with the garden, and the blue obi she wore went well with most of the flowers. The garden they were in was fenced in by a large white marble wall that was about 10 feet tall. Rina felt like she was in a prison for a moment, until she heard Rin call her name.  
  
"Rina-chan!! Daijouka? You've been spaced out ever since we came out here." Rin said in a worried tone. The look on her face reminded Rina so much of her little sister, Namika. Rina gave a soft smile before replying, "Daijoubo, don't worry." Rin gave Rina a bright smile before she rushed over to Rina's side and grabbed her gently by the hand.  
  
"Then come on! Let's go play!" Rin said in a happy laughter as she started running around the garden with Rina by her side. Even though Rina couldn't run so well, since she had been running for four days, she tried her best to ignore that fact and just have fun with Rin, and she did it with a smile on her face. But the smile she had was fake, she wasn't really happy at all, but she'd do anything for Rin. In her eyes, you could see the sadness that filled them, and it was easy to tell that she was close to crying.  
  
Up in a high balcony, Sesshoumaru stood watching Rin and Rina run around the garden tagging each other. He was emotionless, but he was still wondering about Rina. About what she can really do. That night Rina showed him her gift, he didn't know what to think. If she was able to create flowers in her hand, then what was she able to do when she could control arashi? Even though she still doesn't know how to use that gift yet, he still wondered about what all she could do.  
  
"Hmph, she just got here and already I can't get her off my mind." Sesshoumaru said softly with a smirk. No human has ever made him wonder on and on about them, until now. Rina had caught his attention and wouldn't let it go. After he had talked to Rina, she was all that he could think about.  
  
'What am I thinking, she's ningen, and i'm youkai. Why is it that I can't stop thinking of her...?' Sesshoumaru thought. He tried to get his mind on other things, but somehow, he'd just get right back to Rina.   
  
After a brief moment, he caught a scent. The scent carried a swift breeze towards him, and at that moment, he knew who it was.   
  
"... Kagura..." Sesshoumaru said softly as he turned around to head into his room. Just as soon as he had turned around, the wind picked up speed and before he knew it, Kagura was standing on his balcony. Sesshoumaru turned around to face her with no expression on his face, as he waited for Kagura to speak.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Kagura said with a small smile plastered on her face, "Long time no see." Kagura soon took step towards Sesshoumaru, with her fan in her right hand aganist her side.  
  
"What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, not moving closer or away from Kagura. Kagura stayed quiet for a moment, until she replied, "I just wanted to see you again... and to tell you that a new, greater, evil has come and is more powerful than Naraku ever was when he was alive." Sesshoumaru was shocked for a split second, but soon remember that it was he who took down Naraku, and maybe he could be able to take down this new, greater evil.  
  
"Greater evil...?" Sesshoumaru asked. He knew that if he didn't do anything about this, then he might loose everything he has. At that moment, a image of Rina flashed in her mind. 'Again, I think of her... What should happen if she was taken away...?' Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself at the thought of even giving a small hint of worry for Rina. 'Rin has been making me soft...' Sesshoumaru mentally sighed at the thought but didn't noticed that Kagura had taken a few steps closer to him.  
  
"Yes, from what I know, this new evil may be a much bigger threat than that of Naraku. Also, I know that it may be a lot more difficult for you to handle..." Kagura said softly as she now stood only a mere inch away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything at first, but wondered why Kagura was coming closer to him. He didn't do anything to stop Kagura from invading his space, but just waited to see exactly what she was planning to do.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama... I only came here to tell you about this and... to tell you that..." Kagura paused for a moment, as the look in her eyes soon changed to a passionate look. "... that I have strong feelings for you... That's all that I wanted to tell you." Sesshoumaru didn't react at first until a gust of wind surrounded Kagura and she was soon gone. (AN: Gone with the Wind, lol) Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear that Kagura said that she has strong feelings for him, but hid his expression in his emotionless mask.  
  
Sesshoumaru just walked back to the edge of his balcony and looked down into the garden to see that Rina was sitting on the grass and Rin was sitting down next to her. He began to wonder exactly why Rina and Rin had stopped running around so soon, but just turned around and tried his best to get his mind on other things.  
  
"Rina-chan, why did you stop running?" Rin asked as she looked up at Rina as she brought her knees to her chest as she waited for Rina to answer. Rina just looked at her with a simile smile and said softly, "Gomen ne, but I just needed to stop since for the past four days, I've been running non-stop." Rina gave a slight giggle as Rin just smiled brightly and giggled. Rina was about to giggle again, but frooze when she saw a distant figure on top of the wall that surrounded the garden.   
  
With just one quick glance, Rina instantly knew that it was him. The one who had been chasing her for four days straight..., and now, she'll have to run again. After Rina had lost her younger sister, Namika, she didn't want to lose Rin.  
  
"Rin! Run!!" Rina yelled as she stood up as fast as she could, pulling Rin up with her. Rin was confused at first, but when she looked at the figure Rina had saw, she knew then that she had to get away as fast as possible. At that moment she sprinted foward with Rina by her side and panted, "Rina-chan! Who is that man!?"  
  
"That... is the youkai hunter... that used to... protect... my village..." Rina said between breaths. She didn't look back, and she had noticed that Rin was getting ahead of her. She was in so much pain that she couldn't keep up and she knew that she would have to pay the ultimate price if she fell behind. 'Onegai! Don't let the youkai hunter catch up to us!!' Rina paniced at the thought of having the youkai hunter catch up to them and killing both her and Rin in an instant.  
  
After a brief moment of thinking the youkai hunter would catch up to them, Rina had lost balanced in her weak feet. The pain she felt made her want to scream bloody-murder. As soon as she had landed on the ground, she looked up at the young girl in front of her stop running and turn around to face her.  
  
"Rin!! Keep running! Forget about me!!" Rina called out as the youkai hunter drew nearer to her. The youkai hunter was running at top speed, but was a fair distance away since Rin and Rina were a ways away from it. Rina slowly stubbled back up on her feet as Rin cried out, "Iie!!"  
  
"Rin!! Go!! I'll handle the youaki!" Rina called out as she gave Rin one last look before she turned around to face the youkai running straight at her. Even though Rina didn't see Rin run away, she knew that Rin had left and headed into the castle. Rina wasn't going to give up that easily, and she wasn't going to let Rin get hurt by this youkai... even if it meant losing her life in the prosess.  
  
With a quick breath, Rina stood in a fight position and faced the youkai hunter with fear in her eyes. Right now, she is unable to do anything to fight against a youkai, but she had to try her best and do something, or she'd end up dead like Namika. The closer the youkai got to her, the more her heart would fill with dread.  
  
Just as the youkai had gotten within 10 feet of Rina, Rina quickly ducked her head with her eyes closed tight just as the youkai was about to attack. She didn't know what to do now, but when she felt something quickly brush past her, she quickly opened her eyes only the see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her with his sword in his right hand. At that instant, Sesshoumaru swung his sword at the youkai in front of him. The youkai went flying back from the pressure of Sesshoumaru's sword and landing on the ground with a loud thud that echoed throughout the garden.   
  
At first, Rina didn't know what to think when she saw Sesshoumaru protect her from the youkai once again. She began to think that Sesshoumaru wanted her to stay alive cause he wanted her to, but then she thought that maybe he wanted her alive to keep Rin company. If that was it, then what would she be in Sesshoumaru's eyes aside from someone to look after a young child?  
  
As the youkai slowly got back to his feet, he glanced over at Sesshoumaru with eyes full of anger and annoyance. He then glanced at Rina as he asked, "Why are you protecting a pathetic human like her? I thought that you dispised humans." As the youkai waited for Sesshoumaru to answer, he noticed that Sesshoumaru had glanced back at Rina for a few seconds and then turned back to him. The youkai was confused at first, but didn't care all that much, so he placed his hand on the sword, ready to fight.  
  
"Why should I answer a question from the likes of you...? What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, tightning his grip on his blade as if the youkai was going to attack him at any minute.  
  
"My name is Akahito, and I was sent here to kill that wretched girl behind you. And yet you protect her, now why is that? She's not worthy of being protected by any kind of youkai." Akahito said with the sound of annoyance in his deef voice. Even though he knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to answer his question, he decided to cut the talk and get right to the fight.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched Akahito with extreme caution as soon as Akahito had unsheathed his sword. One his sword was out and ready to fight, Sesshoumaru waited for Akahito to make his move. But as he waited, he couldn't help but to think exactly why he was protecting Rina. He knew that one reasoncouldn't had another reason, but he didn't know exactly what it was...., but he'd find out about is soon.  
  
'Just awile ago... when he turned to look at me... I didn't know what was going on, but I've never felt this way when a boy looked at me that way...' The more Rina thought about it, the more she'd worry about Sesshoumaru's safety in this battle. But then it hit her, when Akahito said that he was sent here to kill her, she began to wonder who sent him. Then she knew that she just had to ask him. Akahito was just about to start the battle, until Rina called out his name.  
  
"Akahito! You said that you were sent here to kill me, who was it that sent you?" Rina called out as she walked towards the side to get a better look at Akahito. Both Sesshoumaru and Akahito turned to look at her as soon as she had called out Akahito's name. Akahito stayed quit for a moment, but kept his gaze on Rina for the time being.   
  
Akahito gently closed his eyes as a smirk slithered onto his face while he said, "If I told you..., I'd have to kill you instantly." With a small chuckle, Akahito sheathed his sword. Sesshoumaru and Rina were confused by his action at first, but when Akahito started speaking again, they knew that he was quiting for now.  
  
"Maybe you should go up face to face with her, after all, she would love to see you die." Akahito said with a slightly larger smirk. Rina was left speechless as Akahito soon ran back towards the wall behind him and jumped over it.   
  
As soon as Akahito was gone, Rina kept repeating in her head 'What do you do when someone wants you dead?' It's not everyday one finds out that they're wanted dead, but what do you do about it? As Rina kept thinking about what was going on, she kept her face emotionless. What was she going to do now? Rina soon shifted her gaze to Sesshoumaru who was still facing the same spot Akahito was once standing and Rina's thought soon changed to Sesshoumaru. 'I still can't get over the fact that Sesshoumaru save my life..... for the second time. Sure, it might be for Rin, but I can't help but to get the feeling that there was another reason why Sesshoumaru saved me again...'  
  
woooooooooooooooo, how was that? dun dun dun Akahito is up to something... looks around room shiver please r&r!! 


End file.
